freeclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Soloplanium
♛Welcome to Soloplanium... You Must be Very Brave to Intrude Like this...♛ PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT ALL SOLOPLANIANS BARE A TATTOO OF A BROKEN HEART TO SYMBOLIZE THEIR DEVOTION AND LOYALTY TOWARDS THEIR KINGDOM AND MONARCH. You walked through a dark alley, hiding your face and identity from the inhabitants of this scary place. You looked around, seeing many Soloplanians, including several demons, carnivores and hyper-carnivores while wildas roamed through the streets with their coils for trading. Dimly aware of the blood-soaked ground you were treading gingerly on, you threaded yourself through the crowd, laughing and saying random sentences in a desperate attempt to pretend to be one of them. Speaking of blood, you lifted your head quickly to navigate around and immediately noticed the crimson liquid pouring from two tubes sticking out from the tallest tower in the Soloplanium Palace. "I HEREBY DECLARE THAT SOLOPLANIUM IS NOW MINE! AND MINE ALONE!" A dark ginger vixen stood upon a large throne, her devilish eyes gleaming in the dull sun. You choked and turned to head back to your home. But instead, a pack of 10 demons approached you and the leading one snickered, "Whoever gets into the way of the Pack shall be executed," And he thrust a spear through your heart with no problem or hesitation whatsoever. You felt the world spinning around you. A loud call and a million pairs of feet trampled through the Soloplanium ground. A cat with a broken face, torn ears, a wicked smile that showed dozens of sharp teeth and a metal leg approached you, followed by a hyena, a pure white she-cat and a black fox. "Browl! You had no reason at all to push a blade through his/her chest! What do you think that you're doing?" A black demon wolf with blood red eyes that glowed with rage took a threatening pawstep towards the lead demon. Their similarities stunned you as a pretty spirit she-wolf picked you up by the scruff and dropped you down gently beside the white she-cat. A polar bear and a panther stepped up to help the feline slowly patch up the wound in your chest as the two wolves, brothers, you presumed, prepared to fight. But the first she-cat, the one with the pointed teeth and jagged smirk simply walked up to Browl and sighed, "Boo." She then quickly hit him with her metal claws and sent him flying back into his group, wounded and bloody. The other nine demons then backed away with the battered black body dragging in the dust behind them. The other wolf who had challenged Browl padded up to the spirit and they both smiled, "You're safe now," the spirit murmured with a peaceful tint in her voice. The demon canine nodded, "Come back to camp with us, you'll like it there." And that was how Freeclan had saved one more life. ♛Ranks♛ Monarch The ruler of Soloplanium. She/he is the one who gives orders to the citizens and please keep in mind that every single Soloplanian acts under his/her word and will do anything that the Monarch tells them. Executioners Creatures of the shadows. They slink around the place, usually in a group and strictly follow their Monarch's word, especially when he/she orders them to kill a specific being. They are sometimes personal bodyguards and groups are placed on a chart that shows their ranking. The higher the ranking, the more respected they are. For example, the executioners in the Number One group may get free food and weapons from sellers in the market while, let's say, executioners in the Number Eight group may only get free berries or minnows (very small fish). Fangs The personal guards of the Monarch. Fangs are very high-ranking and expect respect from everyone except Executioners and the Monarch. They are treated like kings and queens and are have daily training to ensure that they are physically and mentally ready to protect their leaders, even at the cost of their lives. Bites Normal guards and warriors. Their only job is to protect Soloplanium as a whole but would set aside loved ones to defend their Monarch. Crunches Normal apprentices. These feisty guys train to become bites and do the same as Bites. Teeth Normal young ones. They are quite adventurous and are overall, just regular babies. Shamans Healers. Unfortunately, they are treated unfairly due to the common belief that they are weak and can't do anything but mix plants and chew flowers. They are allowed to have mates, crushes, and mates, though. Tooth-Bearers Mothers of Teeth. They are treated with slightly more respect than Bites because even the cruelest of Monarchs know that they bring up the future of Soloplanium and that without them, Soloplanium would eventually fade away into nothingness.